


The Force Is Strong In My Family

by DJsaxby16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Father and daughter, Lightsaber, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, The Force, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: An alternate take on Rey first meeting Luke.





	The Force Is Strong In My Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when I originally believed that Rey was Luke’s daughter. I originally posted it on my old fanfiction.net account and thought I’d share it with you on here. So if you read it there, I didn’t steal it, it’s mine.

For a brief moment, they just stood there, staring at one another. That was until Luke raised his hand, Rey could feel the lightsaber begin to move as it left her hand and traveled to Luke's. Still, no words were spoken. He just stood there holding his father's old lightsaber, Rey wanted to say something to break this painful silence, but she could not form the words in any way, so she kept quiet. After a minute, Luke looked at her. It was then she noticed the small smile that had formed on his face.

"I'll never forget the first time I held this." he said quietly "Not many know this, but it was given to me by my father’s former Jedi master."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" asked Rey. Luke let out a soft chuckle at the sound of his old friends full name.

"I always called him Ben." Luke walked towards the edge of the cliff and looked out at the ocean. "Its a beautiful sight, isn't it?" he asked as Rey came to stand by his side.

"Very beautiful. I used to dream of a place like this when I was a child... But they weren't dreams, were they?"

"No" Luke replied very softly "I always knew you would find your way here someday." This statement caught Rey off guard.

"I don't understand." she replied confusingly.

"It's not that hard to understand Rey, the Force is in all of us. When you are truly one with it, you can see everything."

"You speak to me as if you know me." Luke then turned to her and looked deep into her eyes. It was then that he took her hand and clasped his other hand on top of hers.

"The force is strong in my family, my father has it, I have it, my sister has it... and now you have that power too." She still seemed confused "Close your eyes Rey, search your feelings. Let the force flow through you."

Rey decided not to argue against Luke and closed her eyes. She did what he told her to do, and it worked. She could feel the force flow through her, it was then her vision came back. Only this time, it was complete.

"No! Don't go!" Her younger self cried "Please don't leave me! FATHER!" It was then that Rey broke free of Luke's hands and backed away. "No, no that's true."

"Yes it is Rey, you know it is." She couldn't believe it, she nearly refused to, but she did know deep down.

"You're my father?" She asked as the tears began to well up in her eyes, Luke didn't speak but he really didn't need to at this moment. "How could... why did... Why?!" She whaled out. Though she regretted shouting at him, not a moment later did a strong look of pain form on her fathers face.

"It's complicated." he muttered.

"I don't care" she replied "I think after all this time, I deserve an explanation." Luke then turned away from her and looked back out at the ocean. Rey thought he simply wasn't going to tell her anything, that was until he began to speak.

"When your cousin Ben turned to the dark side, he destroyed everything. He killed all of my students, he almost killed Han and Leia and he... killed my wife, your mother." He began to well up until Rey came up to him. "I couldn't let him hurt you. I fought him off, but I made the mistake of underestimating him. I hadn't realized how powerful he had become. When he escaped I knew I had to get you as far away as I could."

"Why? Why did you abandon me on Jakku?"

"Because I hoped that perhaps your connection to the Force would have never formed. I hoped that perhaps you would be normal and not have to carry this burden on your shoulders. But I was wrong." At that moment, he held his fathers lightsaber and handed it to Rey. "There has been an awakening in the Force, a very powerful and strong awakening, and It's you Rey." Rey still tried to wrap her mind around all of this as she took hold of the lightsaber.

"That's why you called to me, it wasn't the lightsaber, it was you." Luke nodded at her statement.

"This is more than just a weapon, its a legacy, passed down from my father on to me, and I pass it down to you. It's your destiny." Rey stayed silent for a minute and walked around for a bit before she spoke up.

"When I fought Kylo Ren, he said that I needed a teacher... He was right." then she turned to face Luke "Come with me. We need your help." Luke shuddered when she made this offer.

"I don't know if I can... after all that has happened."

"I understand that it will not be easy. But we need you, the galaxy needs you, your family needs you." he still looked hesitant "Father... please." That was when Luke turned to her. He never thought he would be called that ever again. It was in that moment, something inside him changed. For years he had felt hollow, as if nothing mattered anymore, but here, in this moment, he was given purpose once again. He knew that it was time to come back, no more hiding, and no more running.

"Ok... I will do it." tears once again began to stream down Rey's face again. As Luke wiped one away with his thumb, he held her face in his palm. Then he just looked at her. Tears then began to fall down Luke's face as well. "You're so beautiful, just your mother knew you would be." But it wasn't long before more harsh tears began to fall. "I'm sorry Rey, I'm so sorry." He said to his daughter "Please... forgive me." Rey looked him straight in the eye and whispered..

"I forgive you father." Rey couldn't control as she wrapped her arms around her father and held him tight. It was then that Luke wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her tight. After embracing each other, Luke had only one last thing to say.

"I will train you, I will show you the ways of the force. You will become strong, powerful, you will continue on your family's legacy." he said while picking up the lightsaber that she had let fall to the ground. “I swear to you on my life Rey, I will not let you fall like your cousin. You will become a Jedi, I promise." 


End file.
